Love and War: Chapter 3
by Ren-chan Jinguji
Summary: "Ren! Your awake!" Ren is finally awake...what will happen now?


Ren-chan: Hey everybody! Finally finished Chapter 3! Hope you like it!

ENJOY!

I woke up to the sound of someone's voice.

"Hey, Masa. Wake up. We can go see Ren now.." Natsuki said quietly. He shook my shoulder a little and gave me a warm smile.

"Natsuki?" I said while still being half asleep. I rubbed my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was in the hospital waiting room laying on a couch. Natsuki was sitting next to me and Cecil and Syo were in chairs sitting across from us.

"Wake up sleepy head. We can go see Ren-chan now.." I sat up and smiled. I got up off the couch and headed toward the doors that lead into the ER. Everybody followed behind me. A nurse was waiting for us when the doors opened.

"Hello there. I'm Miss Maaya. I'll be taking you to see Mr Jinguji so follow me." We walked with her until she stopped suddenly.

"And be very quiet. There are some patients who are trying to sleep." She smiled and started walking again. After a while we came to a door with the room number 14 carved on it.

"Now be quiet. He's still sleeping." She opened the door slowly and let us walk in. She closed the door and slowly opened the curtains.

"..."

I didn't know what to think. Seeing Ren laying in a hospital bed with IV's attached to him and a breathing mask covering most of his face. I wanted to cry and hug him.

"Hi Ren.." I almost whimpered when I said it.

"He's very tired. He had to be given a lot of tests.." I walked over to the bed and sat down in a chair that was next to it. I stayed there for a while and took Ren's hand in mine. I layed my head down on the bed. I was still so tired. With everything happening I just couldn't get any sleep unless I was with Ren.

Before i could fall asleep the nurse came up to me and asked...

"Are you related to him in some way?" I looked over at her and smiled gently.

"No... I'm not. He's my boyfriend..." She looked surprised at first but then she smiled at me warmly.

"Your name wouldn't happen to be Masato would it?" I looked at her surprised.

"How do you-"

"He was whispering it in his sleep when I walked into his room." She pointed at Ren. I blushed. He's such a pervert. She looked at me again.

"Get some sleep. You're gonna need it."

I nodded and layed my head down on the bed. I closed my eyes and dreamt about Ren being ok and running around laughing with me and the others.

Dream:

"Ren? Are you ok now?" Dream Ren looked at me and smiled.

"Of course I'm ok." He hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"I love you Masato..." He said.

"I love you too..so much.." I smiled and hugged him back.

"Don't ever leave me..." I said as we sang Mirai Chizu together with everyone else.

I wished that my dream would've lasted forever.

Ren Pov:

I woke up feeling like shit. I opened my eyes a little to see that everything was fuzzy. I was in a room that had white walls and a big window.

I looked around some more until something caught my eye. It was blueish and it moved. I moved my hand a little to feel that something was holding it.

I blinked a few times and looked at the moving object again. When I was able to see clearly, I tightened my hand. When I finally found out who it was I smiled.

"Masato..." I said weakly. He moved a little then looked up. He smiled.

"Ren! Thank god!" He got up and hugged me. I held him tightly afraid that when I let go I'd wake up and it would all be a dream.

"I thought..." He started to cry. "I thought you'd never wake up." I looked at him as I started to cry as well.

"I'm not going anywhere..you got that..I will never leave you..." He smiled as I wiped his tears away.

We heard the door open. Natsuki, Syo, Nanami, and Cecil walked in and smiled when they saw us.

"Ren-chan your awake!" Natsuki yelled and ran to me and gave me a hug, being careful not to pull out my IV or knock off the air mask.

"We were all worried about you." Syo walked up and sat at the end of the bed.

"Thank goodness your doing ok." Cecil walked up and stood next to the bed. I smiled at everyone but realized that there was someone missing.

"Where's Ittoki and...Tokiya?" I asked. Everyone looked at me sadly.

"Ittoki's still getting over the break up..." Nanami said. I looked over at the window and sighed. Ittoki is a good guy and I want him to be happy, but that jackass Tokiya deserves to rot in a hole.

A moment later the doctor came in and stood in front of my bed.

"Hello Mr. Jinguji, how are you feeling right now?" He asked as he got his pen ready to jot down what I said on his clipboard.

"I feel a little dizzy and I feel achy all over..." I tried to move my arm to show him but it wouldn't budge, and my body hurt when I moved. "There's nothing else really to say."

"I see...I'll get the nurse to give you some more pain medicine." He finally said as he walked out of the room.

I sat up but winced when I felt the pain in my lower body. It felt like I'd been ripped apart and it hurt.

I sighed and looked around the room and stopped when I met the stare of my worried boyfriend Masato. I smiled weakly and motioned him to come lay on the bed with me.

He hesitated for a moment but reluctantly got up and moved over to the bed and sat down. I maneuvered my hand and entwined it with his.

I saw Nanami smile and walk out of the room as everyone followed her. I turned back to look at Masato who I saw had fallen asleep. I didn't blame him. He must of been so worried about me that it must've been tiring.

I smiled and brushed my hand through his sweaty hair. 'He really needs a shower' I smirked at the thought and fell asleep next to him.

*A few hours later*

Ren Pov:

"Ren?"

"Mmn..." I groaned.

"Ren? Hey wake up..." Masato brushed of my hair out of my face. I smiled as I felt his soft fingers touch my skin.

"What's up?" I asked as he got off the bed. He went over to the little fridge that was in the room and grabbed a bottle of water.

He walked over to my bed and handed it to me.

I tried to open it.

"Um Masa..."

"Yeah?" He sat back on the bed.

"Could you um..open this for me?" I handed him the bottle as he turned the cap and handed it back.

I took a drink and set the bottle on the table next to the bed.

"So...when do I get out of here?" I smirked and rubbed my finger against his cheek.

He thought for a moment.

"I'm not really sure, but they want to keep you here for at least a few weeks..just to be sure..." I pouted. I don't like hospitals, they give me the creeps and now I gotta stay here for a few weeks?

(HAHA! I rhymed!XD)

"Gah! I don't like hospitals..." I frowned and Masato pulled my ear.

"We'll unless you wanna get better I suggest you stay here until the doctor says you can go!" He glared and got up and sat in the chair by the window.

"Oh Masa I'm sorry..." He shifted a little in the chair and kept staring out if the window.

"Masa please? I didn't mean to make you mad." I heard him sniffle and he was shaking.

"Masato? Hey..are you ok?" I wanted to get out of this bed and give him a hug but I couldn't move even an inch.

"Masa can you come here?" He didn't move.

"Masato I can't help or see what's wrong if you don't come here." He shifted again and i could here quiet sobbing. no doubt that he was crying.

"Masa...either you come here so I can hug you or I try and get up to hug you and end up hurting my self..." He hesitated and I guess he was thinking it over.

Just then, I tried to get over to the side of the bed and let me tell you it hurt...O_O

I screamed at the top of my lungs. It startled Masato so much that he almost fell out of the chair.

My stomach felt like I'd eatin nails and my back was even worse. My ass was the worst of all probably. I couldn't even feel it really like it was numb, but I could still feel it enough for it to hurt like a bitch.

"AAAHH! MASAAH!" I fell off the bed and Masato caught me (kind of more like he grabbed him before he hit the ground all the way) before my head collided with the tile floor.

"Ren?! Ren?! Nurse! Nurse! Please we need help! Nurse!" I heard Masato scream.

I was just about to pass out when I heard the nurses and doctor come in the room. I was hoisted on a bed and brought to some kind of room.

Then before I lost consciousness, I heard Masato whisper in my ear.

"T-this..is m-my fault...I'm s-sorry..p-please f-forgive me..." Was the last thing I heard before my world was turned into darkness.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Ren: I died again?!

Ren-chan: No you idiot! Jeez..this happened to you! You should know what happens!

Ren: Nah..I don't remember...:/

Ren-chan: Figures...-_- anyway hope you all liked the story! Please review and I'll get chapter 4 up soon! Bye!

Ren: Bye...

Ren-chan: Oh shut up! You don't get a bye!

Ren: Meany!

Ren-chan: :P

Ren: -_-#

Ren-chan: Yeah bye now!


End file.
